Laundry Day
by LordByronMudkippington
Summary: Dia's washer breaks down, forcing her to go to the public laundromat. It doesn't end up as bad as she thinks.


It was a frustrating day. Dia's washer had decided to break down on laundry day, because of course it did. Such a ridiculous machine. If she was a washing machine, she would never break down on laundry day. Of course, it would've been simple enough to get someone to come over and fix it, but apparently they were taking laundry day off too. No one could come over and repair it until tomorrow, they said. Ridiculous! It was like they didn't even realize a Kurosawa was in need of assistance. The absolute nerve.

With no other recourse, and no other clean clothes due to a rare bout of laziness, Dia was forced to bag up her clothes and carry them down to the local laundromat. Somehow her laziness was Kanan's fault, she just knew it. Sure, she could've done her laundry yesterday, but that was the day Kanan decided to drag her along to go surfing with Chika. Spoiler alert: it went terribly. She could fish, but she sure as hell couldn't surf.

At the laundromat, it was surprisingly empty. Apparently everybody else's machines worked, but hers was just being a lazy asshole. Sighing to herself, she prepared to pick the nearest washer and start her laundry, but she caught sight of brown hair out of the corner of her eye. It seemed that she wasn't the only one there. Not that a single person made that much of a different, but still, it was something.

Turning to get a look at her fellow compatriot, she found out two things very quickly. The first thing was that the compatriot in question was Hanamaru, Ruby's technologically-challenged best friend. Well, it seemed she could use a washing machine, at least. She was standing in front of a washer, assumedly the one she had her clothes in, and humming to herself while gently rocking on her feet. That was the innocent part. The second thing, then, was that she was completely and unequivocally naked. Absolutely bereft of clothing. Just standing there like it was her own home, as if she was unaware that anyone could just walk in and stare - ogle even - at her perfectly round butt. ... Not that Dia was the one doing the ogling.

Her bag of clothing fell out of her hands, hitting the ground with a muted sound. She could feel her cheeks heating up, no doubt turning a shade of red that would qualify as a new color discovery. It could be a new Crayola crayon, at least. Still, she couldn't make her eyes move elsewhere. It was like they were stuck to the sight before her, silently absorbing every detail of Hanamaru's naked backside. Good Gods, why was she so hot and naked? In public?!

"H-Hanamaru!" She was finally able to choke out words, or rather one word. It didn't seem so loud in an otherwise empty laundromat, but it was loud enough for Hanamaru to hear. She turned around with a look of confusion on her face, but that was something Dia only registered for a second. Her traitorous eyes immediately dropped down to Hanamaru's naked breasts, big and heaving slightly with each quiet breath she took. Short and stacked... Shortstack. A quality nickname.

"Oh, Dia! Are you here to do your laundry too?" She spoke like someone who wasn't showing off her goods in public. Did she even realize it? Maybe her clothes had suddenly liquefied and melted into a pool on the floor, with poor Hanamaru none the wiser. Dia glanced down at the floor, but there didn't seem to be any sorts of liquid there. Then her eyes were right back on those breasts, and she had to force herself to look into Hanamaru's eyes.

"Uh... Yes, I... I am." She took a deep breath, trying to act like a responsible adult rather than a horny teenager seeing real life breasts for the first time. "Hanamaru, I insist you put on clothes this instant!" There was a part of her brain, a very irresponsible part, that was shouting _'no, don't say that! You idiot!'_ She made sure to ignore it as best she could.

"Huh?" Hanamaru looked down at herself, then back up at Dia. It was like she found nothing wrong with parading about in her birthday suit on a day that Dia knew wasn't her birthday. Now that she thought about it, that was a silly term anyway, wasn't it? Whenever she celebrated her birthday, she sure as hell didn't celebrate it naked. _'Because you can't get laid,'_ said another voice in her head. One that sounded annoyingly like Mari. "Why?"

"Why? Because this is a public place!" Was this really something she had to explain? Whatever happened to 'no shirt, no shoes, no service'?

"Oh, it's okay, Dia. This place is clothing optional." What? Balking at that, Dia forced herself to tear her eyes away from Hanamaru's chest, which she had somehow - _'somehow'_ \- had started staring at again. She stomped outside and looked at the sign. 'Toujou's Washi Washing. Wetness Guaranteed! Clothing optional.' What kind of crazy place was this?! She stomped right back in, picking up her clothes and doing her damnedest to stop staring.

"M-Maybe so, but that doesn't mean you have to do it. Why can't you just wear... anything? Anything at all!"

"My clothes are all dirty, though. I need to wash all of them, zura." She had the audacity to smile at that. Dia was going to die, she was sure of it. It was a struggle to not look in Hanamaru's direction, but she finally succeeded in removing her clothes from her bag and putting them in one of the washing machines. She had just started the machine when she heard the soft pattering of footsteps coming towards her. She didn't even have the chance to turn towards them before Hanamaru had wrapped her up in a hug.

Dia was sure her breathing ceased right then and there. Well, it obviously didn't because her face hadn't turned from red to blue and she hadn't passed out... yet. Just give it time, though. It was sure to happen, because she sure couldn't concentrate on breathing when there were two very ample melons being pressed against her arm. This was Heaven... or maybe Hell. It would have to be Purgatory until further notice.

"Aww Dia, you're so tense." Her fingers started to roam around the top of Dia's back, making her involuntarily shudder. "Is it because I'm not wearing clothes?"

"M-Maybe a little..." She scratched the area around her mole, looking up at the ceiling. The worst part about what was happening was the way her body was reacting. She couldn't really make herself believe this was shameless and untoward if her panties were steadily getting wetter. Her mind and her body had two very different opinions of what was happening, and she had a bad feeling her body had the upper hand in this moment.

"Let me help you with that, then!" Hanamaru stopped hugging Dia and grabbed her hand instead, tugging her over towards where Hanamaru's laundry was. Dia struggled and tried to put up a vocal resistance, but her body was not helping in the process. Under normal circumstances, Hanamaru certainly wouldn't have been able to pull Dia around like a wagon, but she sure as hell was doing it now. Why was this happening to her?

"I'm perfectly fine, Hanamaru! There's no stress in me at all!" She found herself with her back against a dryer. Her breathing was starting to pick up, and rather than dying from not breathing, she figured she'd now die of hyperventilation. Hanamaru was supposed to be a short stack of fluff and innocence, yet she had Dia pinned like some sort of... some sort of Riko. Her voice cracked as she found her resolve weakening. "Someone... might come in..."

"So?" She put her hands on Dia's shoulders and stood on her tiptoes, kissing Dia like it was no big deal. If Dia's resolve had been weakening before, it was six feet under once Hanamaru's soft, plump lips touched hers. Her body just went 'what the hell' and her hands wrapped around Hanamaru's back. She kissed back without much hesitation, rubbing her hands up and down Hanamaru's naked back. It was so smooth, like she'd just bathed. Dia was falling hard.

When they broke their kiss, Dia stared down in a daze. Hanamaru started to giggle, swiping her tongue across her lips. "Dia's pretty easy."

"Wh-What?! I am not!" If anything, she was blushing harder now, not wanting to admit how easily Hanamaru had gotten to her. She folded her arms and looked away with a stern 'hmpf'. That didn't seem to affect Hanamaru at all. Instead, she casually grabbed onto the sides of Dia's ugly graph paper-pattern pants and pulled them down. They were at Dia's feet before she realized what was happening. "H-Hey! Wait-"

"Dia, I'm afraid those pants are as ugly as anything Kanan's ever worn." Hanamaru giggled again, eyeing Dia's much nicer-looking panties. They were white with a nice hem of lace around the top. Very innocent and pristine. That was Dia for you, though.

"That's... That's the most offensive thing anyone's ever said to me." There was no way her pants were uglier than those green clown overalls Kanan had worn during high school. This was just slander of the highest order. "There's nothing wrong with my pants!"

"The worst thing about your pants was that they were on." Hanamaru smiled, a rather devious smile as she pushed two fingers against Dia's crotch. She gasped at the sensation, inadvertently bucking forward. "But now they're off. That's much better."

"Hanamaru..." She wasn't listening, it seemed. It was obvious that Dia's body was giving away her unfortunately lewd thoughts, and Hanamaru was taking advantage of those desires. She got up on her tiptoes and started to kiss Dia's neck, moving her fingers up and down Dia's clothed slit. The results were far from secretive. Dia couldn't stop herself from moaning, and she didn't have the power to push Hanamaru away. It felt stupidly good. "We're... going to get... caught..." She kept trying to interject reason into the proceedings, but it wasn't being heeded.

"Not with that attitude." With a knowing smile, Hanamaru sunk down to her knees, grabbing Dia's panties and pulling them down with her. Dia knew she was blushing, feeling her face heat up with how exposed she was. Not only to Hanamaru, but to the laundromat in general. Thank the Gods that no one else was there, but if someone else showed up... Well, they were certainly going to get an eyeful.

On one hand, Dia didn't want to do this at all, because it definitely wasn't a good idea. On the other hand, she was starting to heat up between her legs and she was hoping that Hanamaru would cool her off. On the third hand that she didn't have, she wished that Hanamaru would hurry it up because if they got caught, her reputation would be destroyed. She'd no longer be the cool, mature, hardworking Kurosawa everybody knew her as. Instead, she'd be the woman who got eaten out in a laundromat. That was not going to be her legacy if she could help it.

Maybe she wouldn't be able to help it, though. Just the sensation of Hanamaru lazily drawing her tongue up and down Dia's slit set her body aflame instantly. She really didn't want to come to the conclusion that she was as easy as Hanamaru claimed, but she wasn't doing a good job of making it otherwise. Biting down on her lip to keep from making too much noise, she put her hands on Hanamaru's head and shoved her a bit too roughly in between her legs. Her desperation was starting to get the better of her.

"Sorry..." She hadn't meant to be so rough, but Hanamaru didn't seem to mind. Her tongue had been shoved into Dia's pussy, and so that would be where it stayed. She wiggled it around inside Dia, making her forget about being sorry. All she was was in heaven. Heaven was in the local laundromat. She kept her hands on Hanamaru's head, making fists in her hair. Dia did her best to not be too rough again, though. This feeling was too good to be halted.

"Mff... Hanamaru..." She couldn't help but start to yank on Hanamaru's hair. Not hard enough to pull her away, but enough to make sure Hanamaru felt it. At least she'd feel something, like Dia was feeling. What she was feeling was absolutely incredible. Hanamaru's tongue was worlds better than Dia's fingers. They just didn't compare. The way her tongue would move around and teasingly brush against her clit was magical.

"I'm... I'm close..." Dia hissed out, bucking her hips against Hanamaru's face. However, the sensations suddenly stopped as Hanamaru pulled away, looking up at Dia with a smug expression. "Wh-Why did you stop?"

"I just started and you're about to cum already? Dia really is easy." Hanamaru openly giggled as Dia felt her face grow red-hot with shame and a hint of annoyance. Why did Hanamaru have to be so open about that? It wasn't her fault she didn't have much experience in these kinds of things! Why did that have to be held against her?

"That... That's..." She sputtered, not even sure what she was supposed to say. This was somehow more embarrassing than being half naked in a public place. It was hitting at her pride; her honor. That wouldn't do at all. A Kurosawa shamed was not a person to mess with. She had to do something to turn the tables, but what...?

Pushing Hanamaru's face away from her legs, Dia bent over and grabbed her panties and pants, pulling them both up. At that point, Hanamaru could sense that something was wrong, and that maybe she had taken things a bit too far.

"Dia, wait!" She tried to grab at Dia's pants again, but now Dia had the strength to hold onto them. "I didn't mean it, zura. It's cute, I promise! Don't go, zura!"

"Go? I'm not going anywhere." Now it was Dia's turn to have a grin on her face. She reached down again, this time to grab Hanamaru's hand and pull her up. Then she started to push her impromptu lover over towards the front doors. At that point, Hanamaru no longer looked so confident.

"D-Dia, where are we going?" Her face paled as they reached the doors. "N-Not outside, zura!"

"No, not outside." Dia pushed Hanamaru against the door, making it move a bit, but not enough to fully swing open. It did leave Hanamaru's naked body plastered against the glass, plainly visible for anyone to see should they walk by. "But close enough." Now that she had the power over Hanamaru, it felt rather intoxicating. She would get her vengeance on Hanamaru for laughing at her.

"Does this feel good?" Dia whispered in her ear, using one hand to keep Hanamaru pinned to the door while using the other one to sneak down and start teasing Hanamaru's slit. This wasn't going to be a good look if anyone caught her doing this, but she was more concerned with her honor at this point. Her honor needed to be restored in front of Hanamaru, and this would be how she did it. "Well?"

"Y-Yes, zura!" Hanamaru whimpered out, her pussy starting to get wet from Dia's focused attention. Well, if that felt good, one could only imagine how it would feel if Dia shoved her fingers all the way in. And what luck: Dia could easily provide that. There was no need to imagine. With a grin on her face, she wiggled two fingers enticingly, then shoved both digits as deep as she could inside Hanamaru.

"Zura!" Not wanting to rest on her laurels, Dia quickly began to pump her fingers in and out of Hanamaru's pussy. She relished the squeaks and moans she was able to drag out of Hanamaru. It felt good to be in control again. She leaned down and started to kiss and lick at Hanamaru's neck, partially because she wanted to obscure her face in case someone did end up walking by. All they'd see would be Hanamaru's big, heaving breasts pressed flush against the glass, and an unknown woman fingering her from behind. That suited her just fine.

They wouldn't be able to tell whose slender fingers were pumping easily in and out of Hanamaru's pussy, already wet down to the curve of skin between the digits. Her quiet grunts would be masked against Hanamaru's neck. All they'd hear would be Hanamaru's moans, which were growing louder as Dia began to deliberately brush against her clit. She'd rub against it with determined attention, then suddenly pull away and go back to thrusting, leaving Hanamaru wanting.

"Dia, please! Faster, zura! Faster!" She was only too happy to comply, spreading Hanamaru's walls so that she could fit a third finger inside and start moving them in and out even faster. Hanamaru reacted well, her body shaking as she whined and moaned out Dia's name repeatedly. She liked that. It was music to her ears. She pushed her body against Hanamaru's, knowing that her panties were soaked from what she was doing.

They kept going like that, somehow miraculously not caught by the public at large. The only thing that could distract them was a 'ding', a sound that they could hear even over Hanamaru's moans. It was the washer, signaling that Dia's clothes were ready to be dried. She could've waited to move her clothes until Hanamaru had been properly satiated... but maybe she needed a bit more punishment for calling Dia easy.

Without warning, she pulled away from Hanamaru, nearly making her slump down to the floor. Then she turned away and walked over to start moving her laundry, satisfied to hear a wanting whine from behind her. "D-Dia, what are you doing?"

"What I came here to do: my laundry," Dia replied simply, opening the washer and the dryer next to it. Then she grabbed a handful of clothes and switched them to the dryer, followed by the second load. When she closed both machines and started the dryer up, she turned around to find Hanamaru standing in front of her, desperation and lust flooding her eyes. "Yes?"

"Diaaa, you can't just leave me hanging, zura!" She practically threw herself onto Dia, grinding her naked body against Dia while kissing every spot she could reach. "I'm sorry I called you easy! Please forgive me, zura! I need you!" The way she said that - 'I need you' - sent shivers down Dia's spine. Now that was power, and she could get used to it.

"Alright... But move away from the window, and get on the floor." As soon as she said 'move away from the window', Hanamaru had already complied, and then she was on her back in an instant, salivating with want. The sight was certainly tempting, but Dia made sure to move out of view before disposing of her pants and panties once more. Then she got down to the floor and laid on top of Hanamaru, resting in a sixty-nine position.

"Eat up, Hanamaru." There was no hesitation. Hanamaru put both her hands on Dia's ass and grabbed two handfuls, diving her tongue in between Dia's folds and getting right back to work. It was wild and unrestrained, but it felt so damn good. Dia couldn't hold back her moans, so she muffled them in the best place: Hanamaru's pussy.

The two of them had different approaches to eating pussy. Hanamaru was wild and practically slapped Dia's clit with her tongue. On the other side, Dia was more methodical, still injecting some teasing brushes against her clit as she went. They both were close, though, and it wouldn't be long until they both fell off that edge. Dia was holding on as best she could. It would make her feel superior if she wasn't the first one to cum.

She got to feel superior. Bucking her hips against Dia's face, Hanamaru let out a muffled shout, and then her juices were coating Dia's tongue and lips. Dia kept moving her tongue to help Hanamaru out, while also getting a taste of those delicious juices. She had to wait there for Hanamaru to calm down before she could continue to get pleasure, but when it happened, the wait ended up being worth it. Damn, Hanamaru's tongue was too good for words.

She'd already been worked up before, and having dominated Hanamaru earlier had only made things worse. Now she was ready to cum, and with Hanamaru's tongue going to town on her, she didn't have to wait long. She pushed the back of her hand against her mouth to quiet her screams as she came, giving Hanamaru the same facial treatment that she'd just been given. Hanamaru's tongue was no slacker either, continuing to flick against Dia's clit to bring her pleasure to heights heretofore not experienced.

When it was all over, Dia rolled off of Hanamaru and laid on her back, breathing heavily. That had been absolutely incredible, and she could only wonder if she'd get to do that again. As long as Hanamaru wasn't too sore about the embarrassing position that she'd been put in earlier.

"Oh Dia, that was incredible, zura!" Dia smiled up at the ceiling and just nodded in response, though she didn't know if Hanamaru could see it. Probably not. Slowly she got up and grabbed her clothes, pulling them on and watching Hanamaru stand up as well. Her clothes would have to be fetched from the dryer though. "You should come wash your clothes here more often." Dia blushed at the clear implications, though she was glad to hear that Hanamaru was feeling the same way that she was.

"Well, maybe you should come wash your clothes at my place instead." Even though they'd just finished ravaging each other, saying something like that still seemed bold for her. She didn't regret it, though. Doing more of this with Hanamaru would be a dream come true. Just... less public next time. Hanamaru smiled and gave Dia a hug, which made Dia feel warmer due to Hanamaru's lack of clothing. Sure, she'd just came, and came hard, but that didn't mean she wasn't still revved up a bit.

Eventually they separated after Hanamaru pulled her clothes out of the dryer and finally got dressed. They promised to stay in contact, though: sooner rather than later. One more hug was shared between them, topped off with a short but sweet kiss. Then Hanamaru departed, leaving Dia to wait for her clothes to get dry in a happy daze. There was still one more thing to do, though...

Pulling out her phone, she smirked to herself as she dialed a number, hoping that she'd get an answer. After two rings, Mari's voice sounded through the speaker. "Dia? Hey, what's up?"

"Hey Mari, remember when you said that I was too stuck up to ever get laid?"

"Uh... I guess?"

"Well, I just wanted to call and let you know that I just got laid. Hah! You said I'd never get laid, but guess what? I just had sex, with a hot girl! And she had big breasts too! That's right, you can't call me a loser anymore, because guess who's not a virgin anymore? Me! So take that!" She hung up before Mari could answer, grinning from ear to ear. That'd teach Mari to make fun of her.

On the other end, Mari just stared at her phone. " _What?_ "


End file.
